


Looking For More Than Answers

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [58]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Tobirama goes to him with specific questions in mind and ends up asking quite another.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	Looking For More Than Answers

“May I ask you something?” Tobirama did his best to sound casual, going so far as to lean his weight against the door in an effort to appear nonchalant, but he wasn’t sure it had the effect he wanted it to. He just wasn’t the sort to lean against walls and the man across from him clearly knew that.

“You’re going to ask whether I want you to or not,” Obito said. “Go on. What’s knocking around in your head Tobidrama?”

“I truly wish you would not call me that.”

“No luck, bad nicknames are sort of my thing.” The man shrugged unapologetically and Tobirama told himself that he did not find such confidence attractive at all.

He wasn’t very convincing even inside his own head.

“Right. That aside, now that your clan and ours have officially made peace I wondered if you might be willing to satisfy a few curiosities of mine. You are quite the man of mystery and I do so hate an unanswered question.” Admitting even that much of himself was a white flag, offering to let the other man in just slightly, though he wondered if the Uchiha understood his subtlety. Obito had yet to strike him as anything close to subtle.

“I’m going to guess you’re asking now while we’re still in Nara territory so I feel safer, yes? Neutral ground and all that. I’ll bite. What do you want to know?”

“Whether or not the rumors are true,” Tobirama replied bluntly. “Until several months ago you were never spotted on the battlefield and you will excuse my rudeness in pointing out that you have quite a memorable appearance, you would have been remembered. Your chakra feels just a little too similar to my brother’s at times and despite looking he’s never been able to find another who can use the Mokuton. Rumor says that you were not born in this era but walked through time. I want to know the truth.”

He could tell from the tension in Obito’s shoulders that he was bracing himself, preparing for any reaction to whatever his answer would be. But it seemed he had noticed Tobirama’s offer of vulnerability after all and decided to offer the same in kind.

“The rumors are true,” he stated simply, visibly amused by the way Tobirama’s eyes lit up with interest.

“I don’t suppose I could prevail upon you to elaborate?”

Obito considered that, shifting against the chair he’d been lounging in when Tobirama found him. Though no one seemed to have heard of him until several months ago, showing up on the battlefield one day and calling them all sorts of unflattering things for not being able to figure out peace, he had still somehow managed to worm his way in to Madara's trust enough to be brought along as part of the peace delegations going on around them. Yet Tobirama had also noticed that he still spent a significant amount of his downtime entirely alone as he was doing now.

So concentrated on studying the man’s face for any hint of what he might be thinking, feeling around the edges of his oddly familiar and worryingly addictive chakra, Tobirama was aware of the minute muscle twitches of a forming smile almost before they began.

“How about a deal?” the man said. “I know about you and I know your proclivities for invention and research. Give me some sort of proof that this is more than just curiosity for the sake of a new jutsu and I will tell you anything you want to know.”

“A date,” Tobirama blurted, much to both of their surprise.

“I…beg your pardon?”

“When construction of the village begins I would enjoy the opportunity to take you out for an evening. No obligation. If you do not enjoy my attention I will not push but, ah, those are my intentions.” He cleared his throat and determinedly did not look away, refusing to be embarrassed by his own desires.

Suddenly the past few weeks of denying how attracted he was to this man felt wasted as he watched the tiny smile on Obito’s face return ever so slowly. He felt almost like he’d already won something even without having any real answers yet but Tobirama chose not to look in to that feeling too closely. There was no use in getting ahead of himself at this stage. Peace had only just been signed; he could hardly believe he was standing here flirting with an Uchiha.

Leaning back in his chair, Obito cleared his throat as well, though he seemed to have less control over the color rising on his cheeks. “An interesting offer, Senju. We’ll see if you’re still interested when the time comes.”

“I will be,” Tobirama promised quietly. His mind was already made up. And he had a feeling that there would be no regrets. No matter what answers he found in the future ahead of them.


End file.
